The long journey ahead
by Fantasy Meerkat
Summary: The shinx tribe, in danger of being eliminated must make a daring journey to find a safer land to live in but some of them wont survive. Please review
1. Leaving home

Every member of the Shinx Tribe had gathered at the great circle for an emergency conference, rows and rows of Shinxs and Luxios sat, waiting patiently for there leader's arrival. The Luxray that was their leader walked into the centre of the circle to take a glance at the baby shinxs that were playing at the side of the big oak tree. "Ignorance is bliss." He muttered to himself before jumping on top of a tree stump.

"Everyone!" He began, starting the conference. "I have called you here today because I wish to discus with you the frequent attacks on our tribe. I feel that it is time to take action, and I have to tell you now; that the only feasible course of action is to move our tribe in search for a new home.

The entire tribe exchanged looks of horror and fear. Moving the tribe was next to suicide and it had been decided many years ago that it was a stupid idea. "Mo- Move the tribe?" started one terrified shinx who was shaking with fear. "But where will we go?" asked another with fear in her eyes.

"Everyone please be quite." Spoke the luxray calmly with a scared but controlled manor. "We were fine a few months ago, when the other tribes only damaged things; we would fix them. But this last attack, they went too far and we lost many beloved members of our tribe. The Eevee Tribe knocked our numbers down from 63 to 56."

"And I only want what's best for our tribe; please try to understand." "But Thunderpaw!" called one of the luxio's from the crowd. "We can't move the tribe, many of us would perish!"

"If we stay, many of us will perish." Replied Thunderpaw hotly. "We can stay if we want the Eevee Tribe to tear us apart, and for any survivors to be picked of by the Vulpix Tribe. But I don't want to see my brothers and sisters fall before them."

"There must be another way, Thunderpaw." began a startled luxio. "I thought you of all people would have an alternative to one of the most outlandish plans in the world."

"You would have thought so, but no. This is my best plan, now I know it's a daring move but I have the welfare of the tribe as my first and foremost concern. Voltfang will begin the preparations for the long journey ahead of us and-"

"Thunderpaw." interrupted Voltfang with a look of regret on his face. "I have followed all your orders in the past and I want nothing more than for the tribe to be safe; but I just can't do this for you, I'm sorry."

"Voltfang lay down shakily and pressed his face against the grass, expecting to be punished as the previous leader had so often done to those who didn't follow orders; but instead Thunderpaw said "I understand Voltfang but I need you to do this for me, think of the tribe, think of the children."

"I'm sorry; but I simply can't, I don't think it's the right thing to do." replied Voltfang, raising his head. "Very well" Sighed Thunderpaw, with a clear look of disappointment on his face. "I will choose another." Thunderpaw eyed the ranks of

his tribe carefully; until he came across a luxio worthy of the job.

"Thundertail, ready the tribe for movement. We leave in the morning." "Ye- Yes sir!" replied Thundertail surprised. "This conference is over." called Thunderpaw to the other tribe members. Many of them didn't want to leave but the leader's decision; was final.

Thunderpaw took one last look at the baby shinxs playing by the trees before he jumped off the stump and padded off with the rest of the tribe while the babysitters were left to carry the pups back with the tribe.

Neither a shinx nor a luxio slept that night. The whole tribe was hectic with packing supplies and the worry that hovered above everyone in the tribe; even the pups couldn't sleep. The tribe sentry stood at the top of the highest tree, looking for any sign of danger.

Voltfang looked at the moon; it seemed so peaceful and so beautiful. It seemed almost impossible for the tribe to be moving tomorrow. This had been there home for six years and at one point, they were the most powerful tribe in the area; until the eevees came.

On the first day the eevees arrived in the area they killed the shinxs old leader. Everyone remembered that day, after all it was only a month ago, and now the eevees had every tribe in the area on high alert, the shinxs, the vulpixs, the starlys, the riolus and almost every other tribe in the area. It was clear that they were dangerous.

After the tribe had packed everything they would need they went to bed for a sleepless night. They could here the howls of the houndour tribe in the distance; they started hunting at night; and members of other tribes were often told by there leaders not to leave the safety of the tribe at night encase the houndours caught them by accident.

Thunderpaw lay on his bed for what seemed like an eternity until finally; the sun began to rise. Every member of the tribe was called out of there homes and told to listen to there leader.

"Everyone" began Thunderpaw, staring directly at the tribe members that stood before him. "You are all aware that once I am done speaking, we leave our home in search of pastures new. I have chosen our destination carefully; and I believe it would be a good choice to move the tribe to the hydro spring." "That's insane!" shouted Voltfang almost growling. "To get there we have to travel through uncharted territory!"

"I know, Voltfang but if we succeed then the whole tribe will benefit from it." "And what if we don't succeed?" asked Zapfur, the sentry. "Then we die, but I have great confidence in each of you and I know that we will succeed, were leaving now follow in behind me."

And so the whole tribe set off following Thunderpaw's lead on what would prove to be one hell of a journey…


	2. Crossing eevee territory

They walked… and walked… and walked. Until finally; they came to the edge of there territory.

"Everyone, we are about to cross the line that no member of our tribe has crossed before." said Thunderpaw, eying his loyal tribe. "We are about to enter the territory of the eevee tribe.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Zaptail with a stern look on his face. "I mean, if we get caught in there territory, then they'll kill us.

"We either go; or we don't go." replied Thunderpaw as the sun shone on his back. "If we stay low and don't make much noise then the eevees should remain none the wiser."

"But what will we do if they do catch us?" questioned Voltfang who was in obvious doubt of the whole tribe getting through undetected.

"If that happens, then we flee. And if we do have to run, then everybody must follow me for I don't intend to lose any member of my tribe in the heart of enemy territory. Also, if any of you spot a member of another tribe then raise the alarm immediately. Now if there are no further questions then I suggest we move now while we can.

As soon as the tribe took there first step into enemy territory; an ominous fear hung over the whole tribe. The three luxios that were carrying the baby shinxs were very nervous because if the tribe was sighted by the eevees, then they would most likely be the primary target. The babies crying didn't help the tribe remain undetected; but luckily they didn't bring any eevee eyes on the tribe.

It soon became obvious to the shinx tribe why the eevees were so intent on stretching there boundaries. The centre of the eevees territory was barren; the only foliage in sight was dead trees, leafless bushes and surprisingly sparse grass.

As they moved deeper into the eevees homeland things didn't get any better. All the way towards the back of the territory things only seemed to get more barren; it was as if Thunderpaw had led his tribe into a different world. No life, no trees and no water; the eevees were obviously desperate to gain new foraging grounds.

"Thunderpaw." called Voltfang wearily. "We've been walking for hours, the tribe needs to rest."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stop for a while; but we have to get moving again soon for we are still in hostile territory."

The tired tribe lay down and rested under the light of the sun, but the ominous fear was growing stronger. The whole tribe knew that they had crossed the point of no return and many of them suddenly realised that there very lives would soon be at risk.

They walked for the rest of the day; the wasteland never changed, they passed by what seemed like the same dead trees, the same dead craters and the same waterless trenches. When dusk finally came the tribe took shelter inside a large cave. The tired tribe lay down there equipment and settled for the long

night ahead.

"Thunderpaw; where exactly do you intend to go tomorrow?" asked Voltfang with a yawn.

"Voltfang, if were going to get to the Hydro Spring then we have to cross the Great Divide." said Thunderpaw.

"Please tell me your joking." said Voltfang practically spitting the words out. "The Tabora desert has claimed the lives of millions!"

"Voltfang, I have considered everything, but we have to cross the desert." said Thunderpaw with a look of sincerity on his face.

"That's just madness!" shouted Voltfang. "The Tabora-"

He was stopped suddenly because Thunderpaw had put one of his paws over Voltfang's mouth.

"It would benefit my tired tribe if you didn't tell them about the crossing of the desert." Thunderpaw said in a gruff whisper.

"What am I just supposed to let something so serious go by?!" said Voltfang as he pulled Thunderpaw's paw away from his mouth.

"Ok fine, why don't you try telling me how to get to the Hydro Spring then." said Thunderpaw.

"Look this is insane! How the hell am I supposed to follow the orders of a madman without getting myself KILLED?!" Voltfang screamed as Thunderpaw looked at him in surprise.

Voltfang lay down and whimpered realising his mistake and he waited for the beating that most of the previous tribe leaders would have given.

Thunderpaw placed a paw on Voltfang's back and said "Voltfang I'm not going to beat you."

Voltfang looked up half in shock and half in surprise, just how tolerant was Thunderpaw?

"Get some sleep Voltfang; it's going to be a long day tomorrow. Said Thunderpaw and he walked into the cave to sleep for the night.

_**That's chapter 2 done, please review so I know what's good and what's not.**_


	3. Desert Ambush

2 weeks later…

"Thunderpaw were nearly out of water." said Voltfang as he stared around him at the seemingly infinite stretch of sand that was the Tabora Desert.

"Thunderpaw, what if we've just been going round in circles?" asked a cross-eyed Thundertail.

"Don't worry Thundertail. You've just acquired sand-blindness. Lie down and take a rest."

"Thunderpaw do you even know where you're going?" asked Voltfang with a flick of his tail.

"I know Voltfang." said Thunderpaw who seemed to be off in a world of his own.

"And for the last time the tribe has had enough of this god forsaken sand. And another thing-

But Thunderpaw had stopped listening. There were more important things to think about. He had crossed this desert once before when he was a shinx pup. Back then the tribe was led by Shockclaw. He was a strong, powerful and firm leader. He was known as Shockclaw the _Narocalka._ Which means "cruel sadist." He had gotten this name because of his ruthlessness and his relentless cruelty towards other tribe members. When Thunderpaw was a pup he had been beaten by Shockclaw several times…

* * *

23 years ago…

"Alright, were halfway across this bloody desert. Now I want no more whining or somebody's going to get hurt!" growled Shockclaw

The shinx tribe shuddered, all except for the tribe's only pup Thunderpaw who was too young to understand the threat.

"Now everybody move now or do you want to have a 1 on 1 battle with me?" Shockclaw growled again.

The tribe moved for a few minutes with a cloud of silent fear hovering over there heads; until Thunderpaw overstepped the mark.

"Shockcwaw, I'm tired."

Shockclaw stopped abruptly and turned to face the pup. He stared at it with all the hate he could muster before he growled "You need to be taught a lesson about life, pup. And he lifted a claw and slashed the pup's back all the way up to its neck. The blood ran and Thunderpaw screamed.

* * *

Present time…

Thunderpaw forced the memory out of his mind and turned to face Voltfang. "Sir, are you listening?" asked Voltfang sounding irritated.

Thunderpaw was about to answer when he saw something behind a cluster of rocks. His X-ray vision had spotted an ayrodactyl.

"Is something wrong?" asked Voltfang rubbing some sand from his eyes with his paw.

"Ayrodactyl." whispered Thunderpaw "Behind those rocks."

"Be careful." said Voltfang.

"I will." muttered Thunderpaw.

The big luxray padded quietly over to the rocks. He put his paws down so softly that he barely made paw prints. Each step brought him closer. When he got to the rocks he leapt over them, spun round and lifted one paw to strike the ayrodactyl.

It flew up almost instantly and let out an echoing roar. In a few seconds a dozen more ayrodactyls flew in and circled the shinx tribe. The luxios of the tribe pushed the pups into a small circle and made themselves into a "defensive stance."

"STRIKE!" one of the ayrodactyls shouted and the others swooped in and picked a luxio to battle with.

Thunderpaw swore under his breath before he threw himself into the air and downed an ayrodactyl. He dug his paw into it and unleashed a shock wave. The ayrodactyl, unfazed, pushed itself to its feet and stared into Thunderpaw's gleaming eyes. They stared hard at each other for what seemed like an age until finally they realised that they had seen each other after a beating. One day 23 years ago…

Back at the main group the ayrodactyls were pushing there way closer to the terrified shinx pups. Voltfang nuzzled one of the pups to calm it down. The pups name was Boltstar, and he was Thunderpaw's only pup. Thundertail fired a continuous bolt of lightning into a small group of ayrodactyls who shielded themselves with there wings and slowly walked forward towards the pup circle.

Boltstar let out a tear of pure fear as the rock birds pushed ever closer to him and the other pups. He pushed his little head into Voltfang as hard as he could as if it would make these rock birds go away.

"Don't worry." Voltfang whispered to the pup before him. "Everything will be ok, I swear."

Boltstar tried to keep calm but in his head he thought he was going to die. The rock birds seemed invincible, and from the eyes of a shinx pup; they looked like death himself.

The other pups all cowered under Voltfang as well, either crying or whimpering. Voltfang tried to comfort them with a calming spark but it didn't work.

The sky warriors of rock shrugged off a spark fired at them by Thundertail and they began to run.

"To hell with this!" shouted Thundertail and he charged at the ayrodactyls with electricity coercing through his veins. He launched an iron tail at the lead ayrodactyl when disaster struck. His iron tail was met with a steel wing. And Thundertail's tail; was no more.

Flashstar was the first to notice that Thundertail's tail was missing. He lay on the ground screaming in pain while blood poured out of where his tail used to be. Flashstar ran over to him with such speed that she made the ayrodactyls take a few steps back. She released the move thunder with all her might. This time the ayrodactyls failed to block the attack and they were left standing there with smoke coming off of them. They fell over backwards, one by one. Flashstar jumped on top of one of them, raised a paw, and ended its life. She was about to kill the next when another shriek of pain from Thundertail drew her attention away from the ayrodactyl.

She ran over to Thundertail and instinctively began licking his wound. "Your going to be alright." She said to him with a look of promise on her face. Thundertail managed to produce a smile. Her sister had always been there for him, whether it be serious or trivial she would always be there to help him. In his eyes, she was the sibling from heaven.

While the luxios were distracted by the remaining ayrodactyls one rock bird saw its chance and swooped in at Voltfang, making him reel back. Leaving the pups in the open. The ayrodactyl grabbed one of the pups in its sharp talons and threw it into the air. The pup did a twirl before it was captured in the rock bird's mouth and ripped in two.

"NO!" screamed Voltfang as he saw the back half of the pup land in front of him. He felt a tear form in his eye. Losing a tribe member was one thing, but one as young as this?

He reeled forward again and he checked to see if Boltstar was still there. He was, but he was also traumatized by what he had just seen. A family member, a friend, ripped in two and left as a lifeless corpse in two separate pieces.

Voltfang screamed out all manor of choice words before blasting the pups killer with a thunder wave. The ayrodactyl's wings froze up as paralysis set in. It fell to the ground with a drop that ended its wretched life.

The luxio that could still battle formed a line in which to push the ayrodactyl back. "Push forward." Muttered Flashstar, Thunderpaw would normally say that in a situation like this. The wall of luxios all moved forward towards the last few ayrodactyls. Step by step, paw by paw. The remaining ayrodactyls fled, all but the one currently locked in gaze with Thunderpaw. But the lock was about to break, and; after 23 years, they would finally settle there differences. An old feud would finally end…

**So I've finally finished chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed the battle and again please tell me what you thought. Also I also need some names for the shinx tribe. If you give me any then there names have to be something to do with electricity like Thunder, Volt, Bolt, Flash etc. Also Star is acceptable to be somewhere in a name.**


	4. Fight onwards

Thunderpaw struck first; he gave a light slash with his paw that made the aerodactyl jump back. It returned and gave Thunderpaw a shunt with its wing causing Thunderpaw to flinch but he stood his ground.

Thunderpaw threw himself forward and pinned the ayrodactyl to the ground. He raised his paw to end the fight when the aerodactyl forced itself back to its feet and it struck Thunderpaw with its wings.

"Damn it!" Thunderpaw shouted and he dived forward and slashed one of the ayrodactyls wings off. The aerodactyl pulled itself back and screamed in pain; Thunderpaw, sensing his chance, lunged forward and gave the aerodactyl a tough blow to its head. It pulled back and seemed to be confused for a few seconds but it quickly regained its senses and dogged an incoming thunder wave from Thunderpaw.

The aerodactyl tried to take flight but its only wing couldn't lift it by its self. "You'll pay for this luxray!" it screamed at him as it failed to take off. It launched itself towards Thunderpaw who quickly jumped to the side and slashed off the aerodactyl's other wing.

It let out a scream of pain and its eyes filled with a mixture of pain and rage. It dashed towards Thunderpaw and tried to knock him over, but he stepped out of the way and watched the helpless aerodactyl lie on the ground, sand entering its wounds.

"This is for that sand you flicked at me." Thunderpaw sniggered as he crushed the aerodactyls legs with his paws. The aerodactyl couldn't take the pain anymore and it fell into the dark clutches of death.

* * *

23 years ago…

Thunderpaw continued to scream as Shockclaw's claw ran up his back. "YOU LIKE THAT PUP?" Shockclaw roared and he kicked Thunderpaw onto his back and mopped the sand with his blood.

"Shockclaw, that's enough!" Starpaw shouted as she saw the little pup suffer.

"FINE!" Shockclaw roared and he left Thunderpaw to scream in pain.

Starpaw picked Thunderpaw up in his mouth and licked the sand out of his wounds. Starpaw hadn't evolved into a luxio that long ago and she thought of Thunderpaw as a fellow pup although Starpaw herself was 17 years old.

Thunderpaw cried and he created a small puddle with his tears. Shockclaw stormed off in rage and the rest of the tribe followed leaving Starpaw and her son alone together. Thunderpaw cried on, the sand red with his blood. Starpaw wanted to be with tribe, at least there she would be safe from hostile tribes, but she choose to stay with her pup.

She nuzzled her pup and let it suckle on her for milk. A lone aerodactyl flew overhead and taunted the pup. Thunderpaw tried to ignore it but it just wouldn't go away. He tried to roar at it but instead he let out a squeak. The aerodactyl laughed at him and swooped down. Starpaw stood protectively beside her pup and growled at the aerodactyl.

The aerodactyl ignored her and flicked sand in Thunderpaw's eyes. The pup shrieked and closed its eyes in an attempt to make the pain go away; but it only made things worse. Next the aerodactyl blew a small cloud of sand at the shinx pup's cuts and it settled in them and began to sting. Thunderpaw screamed and began to cry again.

"Go away aerodactyl!" Starpaw growled.

"I'm just having some fun!" the aerodactyl laughed.

"Just go away or somebody is going to get hurt!" Starpaw growled louder.

"Ok fine." The aerodactyl sighed but it flicked a last load of sand at Thunderpaw and this time it landed right inside his wound. Thunderpaw screamed in pain and the aerodactyl flew away laughing.

* * *

Present time…

Thunderpaw walked back to the tribe and he saw that Thundertail was missing his tail. "Thundertail, are you ok?" Thunderpaw asked.

"What do you bloody think?" Thundertail shouted. "I'm missing my god damn tail!"

Voltfang walked up to Thunderpaw with a hint of fear in his voice. "Thunderpaw" he began "I lost on of the… one of the pups has been killed."

Thunderpaw fell silent with shock before he finally said "Was it Boltstar?"

"No, it was Flashfur." Voltfang sighed. "And Furspark was killed too." Voltfang pointed to a corpse a few meters away. Thunderpaw bounded over to it.

He lowered his head and placed his paw on Furspark's dead body. "He is with the angles now." Thunderpaw sighed to Voltfang. "Where is Flashfur?"

"We can't find his body, he was ripped in two." Voltfang said.

Thunderpaw shivered; the thought of a tribe member that young being ripped in two was horrible.

Thunderpaw sighed and looked at the sky. The blazing heat of the sun beat down on his fur. This brought back to his attention what Voltfang had said earlier, the tribe was almost out of water. "Voltfang how much water do we have left?"

"Five litres." Voltfang replied. "We barely have enough to last the day."

"Great." Thunderpaw sighed.

"Were keeping the last litre for you." Voltfang said.

"No let the tribe have it; they need it more than me." Thunderpaw said.

"Very well." Voltfang said.

"We need to find another cave to spend the night in. Scout the area and tell me if you find one." Thunderpaw said.

Voltfang and two other luxios left the tribe to search for a cave while Thunderpaw walked back to the centre of the tribe.

"How are you Thundertail?" Thunderpaw asked.

"I'll be fine." Thundertail said.

"He's got a nasty wound." Flashstar said.

"I'm fine." Thundertail said again.

"Just get some rest." Thunderpaw said.

Thunderpaw padded over to a small sand dune and lay down. He stared into the distance at the seemingly endless desert. He saw a draipion in the distance walking to the south. Images of the tribe's old home flashed into his head; the Tabora Desert looked like a completely different world compared to the land that they used to inhabit. Damn eevees.

Thunderpaw heard a roar behind him and he turned round almost instantly; and behind him; was a tyranitar.


	5. Bloodstained Sand

**I'm back! Sorry about how damn long its taken me to update this story, I forgot about it and consequently stopped writing it but I'm back now so I'll get on with it.**

The shinx tribe crowded round the tyranitar and formed an oval to stop it from escaping. Thunderpaw urged the tribe to make the oval tighter by stepping forward a few steps, but most of the tribe were too scared to edge any closer for the tyranitar looked like a monster out of hell due to its huge size a scary appearance.

Thunderpaw, noticing the tribe wasn't going to move forward, tried a new strategy encouraging the tribe to focus all their thunder waves into one big attack, paralyzing the tyranitar so that they could run away.

The oval of luxio's began to glow yellow with electric energy, then in one great flash they all struck the tyranitar at once with their thunder waves but they all took a step back in surprise when it just seemed to shrug the combined attack off like it was nothing.

The tyranitar let out a blood curdling roar which made many members of the shinx tribe take a few fearful steps back. They watched as the tyranitar slammed one of its claws into the ground, triggering the move earthquake.

The earth shook violently, throwing sand and members of the shinx tribe into the air. The oval broke and the tribe scattered, leaving many of the confused shinx pups vulnerable and out in the open.

"Get the pups and get the hell away from here!" Thunderpaw shouted.

Thunderpaw and the remaining luxio's that weren't scrambled picked up a pup each and fled from the scene. Thunderpaw tried desperately to rally the tribe together but the members seemed to have adopted an "every man for himself," attitude and were running off in all directions. The remaining members that hadn't ran were Thunderpaw, Thundertail, Zaptail, Voltfang, Flashstar and the pups.

"What do we do, everyone else is gone!" Zaptail said, looking scared.

"We have to stay together and protect the pups." Thunderpaw said, trying to keep his cool.

"Can't we just run?" Thundertail asked, watching as the tyranitar edged slowly closer.

"With the pups in our mouths we won't be able to run fast enough." Thunderpaw said. "We have to try and beat this tyranitar, otherwise were going to die."

"By our selves, are you out of your mind?" Zaptail shouted.

"You got a better idea?" Voltfang asked as he herded the pups together.

The tyranitar let out a roar and Thundertail cringed in fear, but when he noticed that Flashstar was standing next to him, ready to fight, he suddenly regained his bravery and pushed himself into his combat stance.

Thunderpaw, Thundertail, Zaptail and Flashstar stood in a line to keep the tyranitar away from Voltfang and the pups.

Thunderpaw took a step forward and as he did a yellow electrical glow began to form itself around him. The others glowed in unison and also stepped forward, waiting for the tyranitar to make its move.

It attempted to slam Zaptail with its tail but she was too quick for it and dogged the attack, then she quickly swung back round and bit deep into the tail causing a roar of anger from the Tyranitar.

"Too slow big guy." Zaptail snickered sarcastically, but the smirk was wiped from his face when a rock tomb began to collapse on top of him. "Shit!" He shouted.

Flashstar blasted the rocks away from Zaptail with a thunderbolt, and then was narrowly missed by an iron tail.

"You like iron tail?" Zaptail roared. "Well try this one!" And with that he threw himself at the tyranitar and struck it in the stomach with his tail.

"Thundertail, use your charge beam." Thunderpaw said to Thundertail who was at his side.

Thundertail tensed up for a few moments and then opened his mouth and released the beam. It impacted the tyranitar's right leg and made it lose balance for a moment. When it regained its balance it quickly surveyed its attackers, and noticed a chance which had potential to end one of their lives.

It let itself fall on all fours, separating one of the attackers from the rest. Then it grabbed the separated luxio in its mouth and crushed it with its teeth, blood spilled on the sand and screams filled the air.

"FLASHSTAR, NO!" Thundertail screamed in despair as his crippled sister fell to the sand, slowly dying.

Thundertail ran at the tyranitar with such speed that the sand he was kicking up became a blur; he launched himself at the tyranitar in a life risking move and dug his claws into its face. He then released one claw and actually gouged one of the tyranitar's eyeballs out with it, and then he repeated the action with the other eye.

Then in a blind rage he dug his claws into both empty sockets and released the most powerful and painful shock wave he could possibly manage. The electricity ran through the tyranitar's eye sockets and fried its brain; it then fell over backwards with a thud in the sand.

Thundertail released his claws from the lifeless tyranitar and stared at its dead face as blood dripped from his drenched fur and landed on its chest. When he final regained his senses he turned and ran over to Flashstar who lay coughing up blood, being comforted by the other three and the pups.

Thundertail collapsed at her side and cried. She turned her head slowly to look at him and she smiled and said weakly "I can't hold on."

Thundertail looked at her and his tears dropped onto her fur. "Please don't die, you've always been there for me, I need you." He sobbed.

"No." Flashstar said, coughing up more blood. "You don't need me, you managed to kill that tyranitar yourself, you're big sisters work is done."

"Don't go." Thundertail sobbed.

"Thundertail, there's nothing we can do." Voltfang sighed.

"Shut up!" Thundertail shouted. "She's going to live!"

"He's right bro. I can't stay." Flashstar said softly. "Bend down so I can kiss you goodbye."

Thundertail lowered his head and received the kiss from his sister; she smiled and said "I won't ever forget you, little brother." And she closed her eyes and left the land of the living.

"I… I won't ever forget you either." He sobbed, collapsing to the ground beside his dead sister.

"Thundertail, I'm so sorry." Thunderpaw said softly, placing a paw on the luxio's back gently.

Thundertail looked at his blood stained paws and then at Flashstar. He licked her cheek and said again. "I won't ever forget you."


End file.
